The Worlds Best Mom Ever
by xSilence72x
Summary: Toph never felt like a good mother because of her poor "Mother and Daughter" relationship who is to say maybe she is the worlds best mom ever


**_MMMMMMMMMMMHHHHHHHMMM kay yes I'm working on like 2 stories at once :D well I was drawing Toph and Lin...since mothers day was 3 days ago (FAILZ my late timing) I thought of a mothers day gift :)  
_**

**Disclaimer: _I don't own Legend of Korra or Avatar: the last air bender cause if I did I'd make Korra pass out more for flashbacks and meet Aangie._**

**_See ya'll at the bottom_**

* * *

"Good day everyone happy Mother's day to all, dismissed."

Toph sighed she wondered how her 4 year old daughter Lin, was handing this mothers day event seemed to happen in the Spring time all the time Katara obviously had like several gifts from Kya, Bumi, and Tenzin who was the same age as Lin. Toph couldn't pick to be suprised or not suprise if Lin had gotten her _anything_. Well if she did Toph would have enjoyed it...

Right...?

Of course she would she never has _really _said it but Toph loved Lin more than anything in this world even if she is stubborn like she is the two really hadn't formed a fantastic "Mother and Daughter" relationship like Katara, Suki, and Mai did _**(A/N: If you ever done The Republic City tour game on (I'm such a loser I know) if you read Zuko's statue it says he had a daughter continue reading)**_and Mai hardly even speaks! Ugh Toph always thought she was an awful mother.

Toph knew exactly why.

She sighed and stopped on the bridge turning her head hearing families with each other the reason why Lin and her hadn't formed a good relationship is because Lin _never _knew who her father was so it was just the two. Toph didn't need no father with her maybe she could be wrong though she hasn't mentioned it or maybe...

She's always gone everyday till morning all the way to dusk and Katara usually watched Lin while she was gone all day long she wondered how she was doing Lin was always on her mind and if anyone messed with her! Ohh she'd just!...

She'd beat them to the pulp!

Toph felt a toy shop beside her she decided to at the very most get her a little doll or something to play with she felt the toy store owner starting to greet her.

"Hello Chief Bei Fong." The old voice said, sounding like a woman bowing.

"Hi...Do you have anything a well little girl can play with like rag dolls, dolls, stuffed animals or anything like that?" Toph asked.

"Why of course would you like some?" The old woman asked.

"Yes please...What's the cost?" The female chief asked.

"Ten silver pieces." The woman replied, taking Toph's money.

The old woman placed the small gifts into the bag "Thank you." Toph said, walking out the door going to Air Temple Island.

Toph made a Earth road to walk over the water and knocked onto the door feeling Aang and Katara answering "Hi Toph." Katara greeted, yawning loudly. "Hi sugar queen where's Lin?" Toph asked, using the name she'd called her since the two had met all those years ago.

"In Kya's room." Aang replied, letting his Earth bending sifu inside walking up stairs with the two woman.

Quietly opening the door and lighting a candle to see sleeping Lin and Kya, though Katara and Aang were about to laugh their lungs out in their funny sleeping positions; Kya was on the edge of the bed Lin's legs were on top of her back both seemed comfortable not moving a muscle the two were great friends though sometimes they could be like Katara and Toph in fights like close sisters...

Toph carefully grabbed sleeping Lin while Aang got Kya and felt her stir obviously waking up from the sounds raising her head up rubbing her eye seeing her Aunt Toph walking away with Lin taking her back home.

"Daddy." Kya called her voice low breathing sound.

"Hm?" Aang hummed.

"How come Lin wasn't with Aunt Toph all day like we were with mommy?" Kya asked curiously.

In her 8 year old mind thought it was insane to _not _be with your mom on mother's day it was like not being with your dad on father's day but she knew Lin didn't know her father she didn't seem to care sometimes she did say she wanted to meet him one day or atleast know who he was but like Lin said she didn't care her mom did everything for her and it was nice though they didn't do much together because she was the head police and was busy with meetings and crimes going through out the cities and world.

"She was busy doing things keeping everyone protected in the city." He said.

"Wait...I thought that was your job?" She said, befuddled.

"She does the small things and sometimes the big things, I usually handle that though so we do some of the same things at some points remember not too long ago that Yukone guy tried to overthrow Uncle Zuko and me? That's what I usually do if someone trying to threaten or overthrow the city, the next Avatar will do the same for everyone also." Aang explained

"Will Tenzin, Bumi, and me still be around when the water bender comes?" Kya asked.

"Yup you'll be around fourty-eight years old but Tenzin will be seeing the water bender a little more to train them for air bending." He informed.

Kya yawned signaling she was tired, "Can I sleep with you guys?" She asked, tiredly.

"Of course,"

* * *

Toph entered her house feeling something moving noting that Lin had woken up.

"Mama?" Lin said.

"Hi Lin." Toph greeted, placing her on the couch.

"Stay here and close your eye's I got a suprise for you," Lin ordered, going upstairs.

Toph smiled and closed her eyes she always thought it was funny when Lin forgot she was blind sometimes but she was only four so she really couldn't do anything about it.

"Okay open!" Lin exclaimed, handing her a Earth present and letter so she could read it, "Read it mommy!" She said. "I'm going to need you to I don't know how." Toph admitted.

"Okay." Lin said and started to read.

_**Dear Mommy,**_

Happy mother's day! Even though you are gone a lot your still my mama you are the best even though daddy isn't here I still think your the best mommy in the whole wide world, I know we don't do much together I would really like to...maybe going Earth bending or go prank Uncle Sokka or the other's because when I do it, it makes me think of you I've also asked stories about you and want to know more from you. You all I need and your the reason why I have a roof over my head and food on my plate, I know that you must think your not the best mommy in the world but I do rather you are gone a lot...I haven't told you this enough but I love you mommy.

Love,** Lin******

Toph sniffed and wiped her sodden cheek she really does love her even though she's still gone a lot of times "Mommy your crying," Lin said, shocked. Seeing her mother smile they weren't upset tears they were happy ones which happened rarely.

"Yeah I am...Lin...that was beautiful thank you." Toph admitted, embracing her daughter tightly.

"I got you some toys if you ever get bored here or anywhere..." She said, handing over the bag.

Lin gasped and glomped her mother tightly "Thank you mommy thank you!" Toph smiled then shockling heard something spill out of her daughter's mouth she'd said the second time in like the last few moments.

"I love you mommy." Lin said, hugging her mother.

Toph's mouth agaped but curled into a smile and hugged her tiny four year old back replying...

"I...Love you to Lin so much."

"Your the best mom ever."

Toph smiled she now knew that she was a good mother and hearing it from her own child she knew that the future was going to be great knowing she'd be the world's greatest mom in Lin's eyes...

* * *

_***Sniffs* such a nice ending in my opinion so I hoped you guys enjoyed cause' I really did I almost cried D: I added a snatch of Kataang kid though but nothing much I think I'm going to say..**_

I'm really proud of myself and this story plus my hard-workin mother

Praise your mom or I'll kill you !

_**Night (Or morning where ever you are) peepz**_

~xSilence72

Review

_**Like**_

Now


End file.
